The Story of Haley James
by Luv Eternity
Summary: Haley James has walked into a foster home of Peyton Sawyer. Not knowing what comes next in her life, she gets caught up in a web of love, hurt, secrets, and lies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Why are we waiting again?" asked Brooke**

**"My dad decided to adopt a daughter to keep me company." said Peyton**

**"I keep you company." said Brooke**

**"He thinks I need a better influence." said Peyton laughing**

**"Well then Larry." said Brooke**

**"I think her name is Bailey or something like that." said Peyton**

**"It's Haley." said the girl**

**"Hi, you must be my new..." said Peyton thinking**

**"Sister." said Haley**

**"Right." said Peyton**

**"Hi, i'm Brooke Davis. Peyton's best friend." said Brooke**

**"I'm Haley James." said Haley**

**"Haley will be staying here until they can find her something stable." said Larry**

**"So.. this is just a foster home for you, uh?" asked Peyton**

**"I guess. This seems like something I could get use to." said Haley**

**"Well.. I have to go to work. You guys have a great day." said Larry then leaves**

**"Well... I guess I could show you your room but we have to go to school now." said Peyton**

**"School? I don't think I feel like going to a new school right now." said Haley**

**"We can't just leave you here." said Peyton**

**"What if I don't fit in?" asked Haley**

**"You're hanging with us. So don't even worry about that." said Brooke**

**"Ok. I guess I could give it a shot." said Haley**

**"There you go." said Peyton**

**Tree Hill High:**

**"Hey Peyton." said Nathan**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Well... to kill the awkward moment. This is Haley." said Brooke**

**"Hey." said Nathan**

**"Hey." said Haley**

**"Umm... Haley? Maybe we should go some other place." said Brooke**

**"Ok Brooke." said Haley then her and Brooke walk away**

**"I miss you." said Nathan**

**"I bet you tell every girl that." said Peyton**

**"Come on Peyton. You know you miss me." said Nathan**

**"Sorry.. but I don't. I'm over all the lame excuses." said Peyton then walks off**

**"Hey Hales." said Lucas**

**"Hey. The girl just moved here. Give her a break." said Brooke then reaches for pepper spray**

**"Brooke. It's alright, me and Lucas grew up together." said Haley**

**"Oh. In that case... Hi, i'm Brooke. You are?" asked Brooke**

**"Lucas Scott." said Lucas**

**"Scott?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah, is there a problem?" asked Lucas**

**"You wouldn't happen to know a Dan or Nathan Scott, would you?" asked Brooke**

**"No. I don't think so." said Lucas**

**"Oh. Sorry." said Peyton**

**Karen's Cafe:**

**"Karen?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah." said Karen**

**"Today at school, Lucas introduced himself to my friend Brooke." said Haley**

**"Lucas actually talked to someway besides you?" asked Karen**

**"Yeah. But that's not the point." said Haley**

**"What's the point?" asked Karen**

**"When he said his last name, they started talking about a Dan and Nathan Scott." said Haley**

**"What?" asked Karen**

**"Yeah. And Nathan **_**Scott**_** goes to our school. Do you know them or something?" asked Haley**

**"No. I guess it was just a cuinsedence." said Karen**

**"I guess. Well, i'll see you tomorrow. I have tons of homework." said Haley**

**Peyton's House:**

**"So... what are the dirty secrets between you and Luke?" asked Brooke**

**"Excuse me?" asked Haley**

**"You know..." said Brooke**

**"I don't think I do." said Haley**

**"Are you guys together... friends with benefits or what?" asked Brooke**

**"NO! Lucas is like a brother to me. I'd never." said Haley**

**"Nice to know." said Brooke**

**"Please excuse Brooke. She's crazy." said Peyton**

**"Yeah. So.. what's up with you and Nathan?" asked Haley**

**"I don't know. He's cute but he's jerky." said Peyton**

**"Jerky?" asked Haley**

**"You know what I mean." said Peyton**

**"He lookes like he was very sorry." said Haley**

**"That's Nathan. He gets you to feel sorry for him but when you get back together you realize it was all just a front." said Peyton**

**"Oh. As embarrassed I am to say it. I never had a boyfriend." said Haley**

**"Oh. Well... Brooke can help you with that." said Peyton**

**"Yeah. I'm like a relationship expert. I should be a relationship thermasist." said Brooke**

**"You mean a relationship therapist, right?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah, whatever." said Brooke**

**"So.. what do you like in a guy?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't wanna be set up." said Haley**

**"Come on. You know you want a boyfriend." said Peyton**

**"I want one. But I don't wanna be set up with a guy. That's kinda desperate." said Haley**

**"Aren't you?" asked Peyton**

**"No! I'm just not ready for a boyfriend." said Haley**

**"Yeah. Or you just can't find one." mumbles Brooke**

**"Brooke!" yells Peyton**

**"I'm just saying. Who do you exspect to get dressing like that? Spongebob?" asked Brooke**

**"I like the way I dress. I want a guy to like me for me. Not how I dress." said Haley**

**"Haley Haley Haley. You have so much to learn." said Brooke**

**"Fine. What are you guys going to do?" asked Haley**

**"Nothing." said Brooke then gives Peyton a glance**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tree Hill High:**

**"Woah, Haley. What happend?" asked Lucas**

**(Haley: Red dress with Black Heels and a Black Belt around the dress and Hair curled)**

**"Change." said Brooke**

**"You look incredible." said Lucas**

**"Really?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah." said Nathan**

**"I have to go." said Peyton then walks away**

**"Peyton!" yells Nathan then chases after her**

**"I told you, you look great." said Brooke**

**"I guess I do look kinda... pretty." said Haley**

**"Kinda? You look better then me. I might have to kill you now. Go mingle." said Brooke**

**"Bye Luke." said Haley then walks away**

**"Did you get rid of her for me?" asked Lucas**

**"For you? Who are you? Tom Cruise?" asked Brooke**

**"A guy. A guy that would love to take you out sometime." said Lucas**

**"I guess you could. But i'd have to check my schedule." said Brooke**

**"Really?" asked Lucas **

**"I guess I could make time for you tonight at I don't know.. eight?" asked Brooke**

**"Sounds like a date to me." said Lucas then kisses Brooke's hand and walks away**

**"Hey. What was that?" asked Haley**

**"Watch.. and learn little girl." said Brooke then her and Haley walk toward Peyton**

**"You ok?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah. I'm use to it all. I can't even be mad." said Peyton**

**"If it makes you feel any better, I have a date with Lucas." said Brooke**

**"And how would that make me feel better?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't know. I could cancel and we could have a slumber party." said Brooke**

**"No, go on your date." said Peyton**

**"I'll stay with you." said Haley**

**"Hey, Haley right." said a guy, "My name is Justin."**

**"Hey." said Haley**

**"Would you like to hang out sometime?" asked Justin**

**"Sure." said Haley**

**"How about tonight? eight?" asked Justin**

**"Just go." said Peyton**

**"Ok. At eight." said Haley**

**"Cool." said Justin then walks away**

**"I feel bad." said Haley**

**"Don't feel bad. It's your first date. Enjoy it." said Peyton**

**"Come on." said Brooke**

**Peyton's House:**

**"How do I look?" asked Brooke**

**"You look fine, Brooke. But did you really have to change clothes?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah. Lucas never seen me in this." said Brooke**

**"You are so insecure." said Peyton**

**"No i'm not." said Brooke**

**"Brooke.. I was thinking. Since i've never been on a date before. Can we double date?" asked Haley**

**"I guess." said Brooke (Horn honks)**

**"That's my guy." said Brooke (Horn Honks)**

**"And my.. guy." said Haley**

**"Hey. These are for you." said Lucas then hands Brooke roses**

**"Thanks. I'll go put them in some water." said Brooke then walks away**

**"Hey. You look more sexier than the first time I saw you." said Justin**

**"Thanks... I...guess." said Haley, "So.. do you have anything to want to give me?"**

**"No." said Justin**

**"Oh." said Haley**

**"You guys wouldn't mind if we double dated would you?" asked Brooke**

**"Fine by me. My two favorite ladies sitting next to me." said Lucas**

**"Two SEXY ladies." said Justin**

**"You guys have fun. And be very very careful. Especially you, Haley. If somethinng happens to you.. i'm dead." said Peyton**

**"Bye!" yells Brooke from outside**

**"And there was one." said Peyton**

**At Restaurant:**

**"You can pay for this, right?" asked Brooke**

**"Yes. Eat all you want." said Lucas**

**"Really? Thanks man." said Justin**

**"Anyway..." said Brooke**

**"So Justin. How is school?" asked Haley**

**"Who are you, my mother?" said Justin**

**"So.. how did you two meet?" asked Brooke**

**"We were eight years old. I saw Lucas and his mother alone and wanted to help out." said Haley**

**"She said she came from a big family. Ever since we were a pact." said Lucas, "What about you and Peyton?"**

**"I can't answer that. We've been friends our whole lives. The only thing I can remember is when her mother past and we cried together. I tried to get her to do everything. That's when we actually became sisters. I'd never forget it." said Brooke**

**"That's great." said Haley**

**"Go lesbians. Yo Brooke. Mind if I join in on some of that action." said Justin**

**"Justin.. we're on a date." said Haley**

**"I guess you can call it that." said Justin**

**"You better not be looking for a bottycall." said Brooke**

**"Isn't this apart of that?" asked Justin**

**"Eww..." said Brooke**

**"Ok. I'm leaving. Are you coming, Haley?" asked Justin**

**"She's not going anywhere with you." said Lucas**

**"Fine by me. I have other options." said Justin **

**"You are such a jerk." said Brooke then slaps Justin**

**"Ow." said Justin then leaves**

**"You ok, Hales?" asked Lucas**

**"I just need to be alone." said Haley**

**"Ok. Call us when you're ready. We'll come back and pick you up." said Brooke then her and Lucas leave**

**1 Hour Later:**

**"Hey. Why are you here all alone?" asked Nathan**

**"I had a bad night." said Haley**

**"Anything I can do?" asked Nathan**

**"Peyton told me all about you. So if you're looking to **_**hook up**_**, you can forget it." said Haley**

**"I wasn't. I was just asking." said Nathan**

**"Oops, my bad. I'm so stupid tonight." said Haley**

**"You're not stupid. You're not the first girl to do that." said Nathan**

**"How many girls have you been with?" asked Haley**

**"Let's just say that "a few" would be an understatement." said Nathan**

**(Laughs) "You're sweeter than what people make you out to be." said Haley**

**"Thank you. I think that's the sweetest thing anybody's ever said to me." said Nathan**

**"Don't mention it." said Haley**

**"Think we could do this again?" asked Nathan**

**"Maybe. Peyton's your ex-girlfriend. And my kinda sister." said Haley**

**"Right, I forgot. Can I atleast drive you home?" asked Nathan**

**"Sure." said Haley**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Thanks for driving me home. That was very sweet of you." said Haley**

**"No problem. I guess I have to go now." said Nathan**

**"I guess." said Haley **

**"Can I kiss you?" asked Nathan**

**"What?" asked Haley**

**"On the cheek." said Nathan laughing**

**"I would like that." said Haley then Nathan kisses her on the cheek**

**"Good night." said Nathan**

**"Good night." said Haley then walks into the house**

**"Haley. How did you get here?" asked Brooke**

**"Nathan dropped me off." said Haley**

**"Who?" asked Peyton**

**"Nathan. We talked at Tric then he drove me home." said Haley**

**"My ex-boyfriend drove you home and nothing happened?" asked Peyton**

**"He's a really good guy, Peyton." said Haley then goes upstairs to her room**

**"You ok?" asked Brooke**

**"Whatever." said Peyton**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Good Morning." said Haley coming down the stairs**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"I just wanted to say that if you're angry with me from last night, i'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." said Haley**

**"It's ok. I'm sure it was nothing. He just wants to get to my head." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Haley**

**"Come on. You didn't seriously think he was into you, did you?" asked Peyton**

**"No.. no. That would be stupid." said Haley then hangs her head down**

**"Look. I didn't mean to burst your bubble." said Peyton**

**"It's ok. I just got caught up for a minute. No biggie." said Haley**

**"Well.. I have to get dressed." said Peyton then goes up the stairs**

**Tree Hill High:**

**"Hey." said Nathan**

**"Hey. Looking for Peyton?" asked Haley**

**"No. I came to see you. Is something wrong with that?" asked Nathan**

**"No. I just don't wanna be used. So if you're using me to get to Peyton just know I have feelings in this too." said Haley**

**"I'm not using you. I enjoy talking to you." said Nathan**

**"You do?" asked Haley smiling**

**"Yeah. You have a nice smile. It lights up the room." said Nathan**

**"No one has ever told me that before. Thank you." said Haley**

**"So? Can we walk together now?" asked Nathan**

**"Yes." said Haley**

**"So.. I have a game coming up." said Nathan**

**"I'm sure you'll win." said Haley**

**"I want you to be there." said Nathan**

**"You want **_**me**_** to be there?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah. You can be my lucky charm." said Nathan**

**"Don't you always win?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah, by atleast 5 points. With you, I bet I could win by 20." said Nathan**

**"I have a test." said Haley**

**"We all have test." said Nathan**

**"I'm not like you all. If I don't study.. I fail." said Haley**

**"For me? Please? It wouldn't feel the same." said Nathan**

**"Ok. I guess I could scram before school starts." said Haley**

**"Thanks Hales." said Nathan**

**"Only my friends call me Hales." said Haley**

**"Then I guess we're friends. Bye Hales." said Nathan**

**"Bye." said Haley then Nathan walks off**

**"What was that?" asked Brooke**

**"Nothing. He just invited me to a game. It was nothing." said Haley**

**"I wouldn't call that nothing." said Brooke**

**"You wouldn't?" asked Haley**

**"No. I'm guessing he likes you." said Brooke then walks away leaving Haley smiling**

**Karen's Cafe:**

**"Why are you so smiley?" asked Karen**

**"Nothing." said Haley in a singsong voice**

**"Something." said Karen**

**"Nathan Scott likes me." said Haley**

**"Who?" asked Karen**

**"Nathan Scott. Captain of the football team. Coolest guy in school." said Haley**

**"Wow. Doesn't he date you're sister?" asked Karen**

**"They broke up. And.. how.. did you know that?" asked Haley**

**"I.. um.. I.. heard.. it some..where." said Karen**

**"Oh. Ok." said Haley then walks away**

**"Whew." said Karen**

**Peyton's House:**

**"And where are you going?" asked Peyton**

**"The game." said Haley**

**"Why?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm Nathan's lucky charm." said Haley**

**"WOW. Ok then." said Peyton**

**"Are you mad at me?" asked Haley**

**"No. I'm not mad. I just don't appreciate him playing you." said Peyton**

**"No... you hate the fact that he might actually like someone other than you." said Haley**

**"You better watch it." said Peyton**

**"No. I might be a nerd or a bookworm or a geek. But i'm going to that game." said Haley**

**"Who's stopping you?" asked Peyton then walks off**

**The Basketball Game:**

**"Go Ravens!" yells the cheerleaders**

**"Look who showed up." said Lucas**

**"What? You act like I never been to a game before." said Haley**

**"You haven't. What gives?" asked Lucas**

**"Nothing." said Haley**

**"Right." said Lucas**

**"What?" asked Haley**

**"This isn't about Nathan.. is it?" asked Lucas**

**"No." said Haley suspiciously**

**"Haley. He's with your sister." said Lucas**

**"So.. they broke up." said Haley**

**"And? He's probably just using you." said Lucas**

**"Why is it so hard to believe that he might actually like me?" asked Haley**

**"Because he's Nathan Scott. All he's looking for is some action or to mess with Peyton." said Lucas**

**"Whatever." said Haley**

**"I'm not telling you this because there's something wrong with you. I'm telling you this because you're my best friend." said Lucas**

**"Yeah." said Haley**

**End of Game:**

**"So... I knew you were my good luck charm." said Nathan**

**"You won by 15. Not 20." said Haley**

**"It's greater than 5. So.. what do you say we go cekebrate. They're having a party for the team." said Nathan**

**"I gotta study." said Haley**

**"You said you would scram... for me." said Nathan**

**"Ok I guess." said Haley**

**"That's my girl." said Nathan**

**"I'm your girl?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah.. you know... like a buddy who's a girl." said Nathan**

**"Oh.. right." said Haley**

**At The Party:**

**"Hey Nate." said Rachel**

**"Hey Rachel." said Nathan firmly**

**"Who's she?" asked Rachel**

**"Hi. I'm Haley." said Haley**

**"Yeah. Whatever. So... coming by my place later?" asked Rachel**

**"No." sad Nathan**

**"What? I thought you broke up with Peyton so we could be together." said Rachel**

**"You thought wrong." said Nathan**

**"You blowing me off to be with **_**her**_**? Wow." said Rachel**

**"What's **_**wow**_**?" asked Nathan**

**"She's a loser. I'm way better than her. She's a geek." said Rachel**

**"Bye Nathan." said Haley then walks away**

**"Haley!" yells Nathan chasing after her**

**"I'm going home. I never should've come here." said Haley crying**

**"Don't listen to what she said." said Nathan**

**"It's not just that. Everyone's telling me not to hang out with you. I should've listen." said Haley**

**"Who's everyone? Peyton?" asked Nathan**

**"Mostly. I just... I don't fit into your world." said Haley**

**"I never asked you to. I love hanging out with you." said Nathan**

**"I love hanging out with you too." said Haley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tree Hill High:**

**"So... who are you taking to the Spring Dance?" asked Haley**

**"I was thinking of taking... you." said Nathan**

**"Me? Why me?" asked Haley**

**"Well... you're the only person I would actually enjoy the dance with." said Nathan**

**"I'll be honored to go to the Spring Dance with you." said Haley**

**"Great." said Nathan then him and Haley walk to class**

**"So... going to the Spring Dance?" asked Lucas**

**"Who wants to know?" asked Brooke smiling**

**"No one. Just wondering." said Lucas**

**"Lucas Scott, are you asking me to the dance?" asked Brooke**

**"What if I was?" asked Lucas**

**"Then I guess I'll be going." said Brooke**

**"Then i'm asking." said Lucas**

**"Then I'm going." said Brooke**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Hey." said Haley**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"That's beautiful. What is it?" asked Haley looking at Peyton's painting**

**"My mom." said Peyton**

**"She's beautiful. What happened to her?" asked Haley**

**"She died. Car accident. What about you?" asked Peyton**

**"What do you mean?" asked Haley**

**"What happened to your folks?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't know. And i'm fine with that. I think it's best that I don't know." said Haley**

**"So... going to the Spring Dance?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah, umm..." said Haley**

**"Who wants to go shopping?" asked Brooke**

**Karen's Cafe:**

**"Hey Karen." said Haley**

**"Hey Haley-Bob. How was your day?" asked Karen**

**"My day was amazing. I went shopping, I talked to Peyton without getting into a argument and Nathan asked me to Spring Dance." said Haley**

**"Lucky you." said Karen**

**"Yes... lucky me. You know, at first I was scared about moving here but this is actually the best places I ever lived." said Haley**

**"I told you there was nothing to worry about. Now get to work." said Karen**

**"Ok." said Haley then walks away**

**Peyton's House:**

**(Knock On Door)**

**"What are you doing here?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm here for Haley." said Nathan**

**"Why?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't need to explain anything to you." said Nathan**

**"This **_**is**_** my house." said Peyton**

**"Just tell Haley I stopped by." said Nathan then walks away**

**"Nathan." said Peyton**

**"What Peyton?" asked Nathan**

**"Why are you doing this? You can have any girl you want. Why Haley?" asked Peyton**

**"Haley's different than any other girl." said Nathan**

**"More different than me?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't have to have this conversation." said Nathan**

**"I need to. Please." said Peyton**

**"I don't know ok. We never work. We werent happy, Peyton. You and I both know that." said Nathan**

**"But why?" asked Peyton**

**"Because... we just didn't." said Nathan**

**"So.. you date me sister? Is that who you're becoming?" asked Peyton**

**"Bye Peyton." said Nathan**

**"Hey." said Haley**

**"Hey." said Nathan**

**"What are you doing here?" asked Haley**

**"I came here for you." said Nathan**

**"For me? That's so sweet." said Haley**

**Next Day:**

**(On Phone)**

**"Hey. Rachel." said Peyton**

_**"How did you get my number?" asked Rachel**_

**"That doesn't matter. We need to talk." said Peyton**

_**"What do you want?" asked Rachel**_

**"I need a favor." said Peyton**

_**"What kind of favor?" asked Rachel**_

**"A Nathan favor." said Peyton**

**10 Minutes Later:**

**"Hey." said Haley**

**"Hey. Where are you going?" asked Peyton**

**"Nathan's. Brooke's taking me." said Haley**

**"Cool. Have fun." said Peyton**

**"K, bye." said Haley then leaves and Peyton dials a number**

_**"What?" asked Rachel**_

**"Go time." said Peyton**

**Nathan's House:**

**"Go home Rachel." said Nathan**

**"What's the rush?" asked Rachel**

**"What we had is over." said Nathan**

**"Why? Just tell me why." said Rachel**

**"I met someone else." said Nathan**

**"Who? That tutor girl? What does she have that I don't?" asked Rachel**

**"A soul." said Nathan**

**"Well... can she do this?" asked Rachel the kisses Nathan and he kisses back**

**"See." said Rachel then continues to kiss Nathan then he notices Haley**

**"Umm... I didn't mean to interrupt." said Haley then starts walking**

**"Haley!" yells Nathan**

**"It's.. um... it's fine. Have a good night." said Haley then leaves**

**Peyton's House:**

**"I told you." said Peyton**

**"That's probably not what she needs to hear." said Brooke**

**"I'm sorry but you should've saw it coming. I told you what kind of guy he was. It was just a matter of time." said Peyton**

**"I just believe that people can change." said Haley**

**"Nathan is not a human. He's a manipulative robot who only cares about himself." said Peyton**

**"Well... there's no way i'm going to that Spring Dance with him now. Too humiliating." said Haley**

**"Do what you gotta do, sweetie. We're here for you." said Brooke then leaves out of the room and Peyton follows**

**"I have to tell you a secret." said Peyton**

**"What?" asked Brooke**

**"It's about Nathan... and Rachel." said Peyton**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tree Hill High:**

**"Haley!" yells Nathan then walks toward her**

**"I'm not mad ok. You know what? I am mad." said Haley**

**"And you have every right to be." said Nathan, "But I didn't tell her to come over. She just showed up."**

**"You didn't seem to care. How do you do Nate? Do you not have a single soul in your body. Peyton was telling that you **

**were gonna hurt me but I didn't believe her, because you told me not to. You asked me to the dance then the next day you **

**are kissing your ex-fling. I can't take that Nate. I can't go to that dance with you. I can't even talk to you." said Haley then walks off**

**"Trouble in paradise?" asked Peyton**

**"What did you do?" asked Nathan**

**"Me? I did nothing. I heard did though." said Peyton**

**"I know you set me up. It makes perfect sense." said Nathan**

**"And how?" asked Peyton**

**"You were the main one who didn't want me and Haley to work." said Nathan**

**"What? Me? I would never." said Peyton**

**"Cut the crap, Peyton." said Nathan**

**"You know what. I have nothing to be ashamed of. So yes, I set you up." said Peyton**

**"You ruined my chances with Haley." said Nathan**

**"No. You ruined your chances with Haley. I just helped you get there." said Peyton then walks off**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Don't skate araound it. Nathan recorded you. I know you set him up." said Haley**

**"I was trying to protect you." said Peyton**

**"Protect me. By settiing him up with a tempting ex-fling? You were trying to hurt me." said Haley**

**"I wanted you to see what kind of guy he is." said Peyton**

**"Well thank you. Thank you for humiliating me. Happy?" said Haley then walks to her room**

**"Haley.. you ok?" asked Brooke**

**"Did you know?" asked Haley then Brooke looks at Peyton**

**"She told me yesterday." said Brooke**

**"Great." said Haley then continues to walk to her room**

**Nathan's House:**

**"Hi." said Haley**

**"Hey. What are you doing here?" asked Nathan**

**"I umm.. spoke with Peyton. I'm appreciate you showing me how Peyton is." said Haley**

**"No prob. You deserve the truth." said Nathan**

**"I'm still upset with you though." said Haley**

**"That's fair." said Nathan**

**"Goodbye Nate." said Haley then leaves**

**"Haley wait." said Nathan walking off the porch, "I'm so sorry I hurt you. You're right." **

**"Nathan." said Haley**

**"I shouldve stopped it. I never meant to hurt you. Normally I wouldn't care but I do care. That has to count for something." said Nathan**

**"It does count. It made things easier but I'm still not right for us to be like we were. I'm sorry." said Haley then walks**

**"Don't go." saud Nathan**

**"You should take Peyton to the dance. I don't mind." said Haley then leaves**

**Next Day/Tree Hill High:**

**"Hey." said Rachel**

**"Hi." said Haley**

**"You know, even though I was doing all of that for Peyton. I got something out of it." said Rachel**

**"Kissing Nathan." said Haley**

**"That. And I got to piss you off... again." said Rachel**

**"I don't know why you're so mean to me." said Haley**

**"I'm mean to all the losers. But see... you're the lucky one because you hang out with Brooke and Peyton. If you weren't, your life would've **

**been over. You're lucky I respect Peyton enough to lay off for a while like she told me to. Everyone thinkis you're a chicken but atleast they're **

**not messing with you." said Rachel then walks off**

**"What was that about?" asked Peyton**

**"You told her to lay off?" asked Haley angry**

**"Why are you so angry?" asked Brooke**

**"I'm not a child. I don't need you guys telling people to do things thinking it's gonna help me." said Haley**

**"We're only trying to protect you." said Peyton**

**"Protect me. You messed up me and Nathan. And now the whole school thinks i'm a ckicken. You're ruining my life." said Haley**

**"Don't be so dramatic." said Brooke**

**"Stay out of my Haley then walks away**

**"Haley!" yells Brooke**

**"Let her go." said Peyton, "Come on."**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Morning." said Peyton but Haley doesn't respond, "Come on Hales."**

**"My friends call me Hales. Don't ever say it." said Haley**

**"Fine." said Peyton**

**"Hey." said Brooke**

**"Hey." said Haley**

**"You'll talk to Brooke but not to me." said Peyton**

**"Unlike you, Brooke has a heart." said Haley**

**"You guys ready to go to school?" asked Brooke**

**"I'm not going." said Haley then goes to her room**

**"UGH! She's so fustrating. Let's go." said Peyton**

**Tree Hill High:**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Hey." said Nathan fustrated**

**"We should go to the dance together." said Peyton**

**"Me? Go to the dance with you? No thank you." said Nathan then walks off**

**"Nathan I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry." said Peyton**

**"Are you actually apologizing?" asked Nathan**

**"Don't act all surprised. We can go as friends. It can help us get pass all of this." said Peyton**

**"What about Haley?" asked Nathan**

**"I'm sure she told you to take me." said Peyton**

**"She did." said Nathan laughing, "Fine. We'll go together."**

**"Thanks Nate. I'll see you tonight." said Peyton then walks away**

**"What do you think you're doing?" asked Brooke**

**"Nothing." said Peyton**

**"Are you trying to get bitch slapped?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah.. whatever." said Peyton**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nathan's House:

(Knock on Door)

"Haley?" asked Nathan

"I umm... I was in my room and I was thinking about you." said Haley

"You wanna come inside?" asked Nathan

"Umm... I like you Nathan but I don't think you like me." said Haley

"I do like you. I like you alot." said Nathan

"But you hurt, Nate." said Haley

"I know. I'm angry with myself." said Nathan

"You're a pain you know?" asked Haley, "Everytime I try to be mad at you, you make me like you again."

"I want you to like me again. I hate it when you're mad at me." said Nathan then Haley smiles

"Haley?" asked Peyton

"Peyton? What are you doing here?" asked Haley

"Me and Nate are going to the Spring Dance together." said Peyton, "Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I guess I got lost." said Haley then leaves

"Haley wait." said Nathan but it was too late

Spring Dance:

"You look so sexy." said Lucas

"Well.. thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." said Brooke then kisses Lucas

"Would you like to dance?" asked Lucas

"You better keep up." said Brooke as she and Lucas walk onto the dancefloor

"You don't have to be here." said Peyton

"My bad." said Nathan

"If you wanna leave just leave." said Peyton

Peyton's House:

"What do you want?" asked Haley

"You." said Nathan

"You mean for right now." said Haley

"Why are you so upset? You told me to take her." said Nathan

"I didn't mean it! Damn it Nate." said Haley

"Ok ok. I don't want Peyton. I want you." said Nathan

"I don't wanna get hurt again." said Haley then closes the door

"I love you." said Nathan

"What?" asked Haley opening the door

"I get nervous when i'm around you. I'm never as happy unless i'm with you. You make me laugh and smile. Everytime you smile I get butterflies.

I've loved you since the first time I saw you." said Nathan

"Say it again." said Haley

"I love you." said Nathan

"You will never know how happy I am to hear that because... I love you too." said Haley crying

"Forgive me. Please." said Nathan while holding Haley's hand

"I love you Nate." said Haley then kisses Nathan

Next Day/Tree Hill High:

"Hey. Do I see a couple?" asked Brooke

"Yes." said Haley smiley

"Congratulations." said Lucas, "I guess."

"Lucas." said Haley

"I'm joking. I'm happy for you." said Lucs

"Thank you." said Haley

"I got to go to practice." said Nathan

"K. I'll see you later?" asked Haley

"You bet." said Nathan then kisses his girlfriend and runs off

"Hey." said Peyton

"I'm gonna go over there and do... something." said Lucas then walks away

"What was that about?" asked Peyton laughing

"Me and Nathan are together now." said Haley

"What?!" yells Peyton

"Peyton." said Brooke knowing something was about to happen

"I thought you'll be happy for me." said Haley

"Happy for you? Really?" said Peyton

"Be calm." said Brooke

"Shut up, Brooke!" yells Peyton

"You really need to get over yourself." said Haley, "Everything is not always about you."

"Don't bother coming hoome." said Peyton then storms off

Peyton's House:

"Anybody order a dad?" asked Larry laughing

"Dad!" yells Peyton then runs to give him a hug

"Where's Haley?" asked Larry

"She's not here. We got into a fight." said Peyton

"What?" asked Larry

"Yeah. I told her don't bother coming home." said Peyton

"Peyton." said Larry

"I was mad. I didn't mean. Well actually I did but I had a reason." said Peyton

"Im very disappointed in you." said Larry

Nathan's House:

"Hey. What are you doing here?" asked Nathan

"Me and Peyton had a fight." said Haley

"Come in." said Nathan

"I don't get it. I love you. She never loved you." said Haley

"Peyton is Peyton. If she can't have it, no one can." said Nathan

"I guess you're right." said Haley

"I know I am." said Nathan

"Oh shut up." said Haley


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nathan's House:

"I wish I could lay here forever." said Nathan

"You could. It is Saturday." said Haley

"Whitey has us coming to practice today." said Nathan

"UGH! How long?" asked Haley

"3 or 4 hours." said Nathan

"UGH! I officially hate Whitey." said Haley

"Me too." said Nathan laughing then kisses Haley, "Gotta take a shower."

"K." said Haley then Nathan leaves the room

"Nathan, here's your clothes. I'll just put them in your room." said Deb

"NO!" yells Nathan

"Ahhh!" yells Haley

"What the hell?" asked Deb

"Mom meet Haley." said Nathan

20 Minutes Later:

"How long has this been going on?" asked Deb

"We've been hanging out for a while. We got official a couple days ago. Yesterday was our first time doing... that." said Nathan

"Im so sorry." said Haley, "I didnt mean to cause trouble."

"What happened to Peyton?" asked Deb

"We broke up about 2 months ago." said Nathan

"I really need to bond with you better." said Deb

"Yeah." said Nathan

"You did use protection right?" asked Deb

"Yes." said Haley

"Ok then. Well... I have laundry to do so if you dont mind." said Deb then walks away

"Think she hates me?" asked Haley

"No. No." said Nathan then kisses Haley on her forehead

Peyton's House:

"Good morning." asked Larry

"Good Morning." said Peyton

"Hey, did Haley come home last night?" asked Larry

"Umm... I dont know?" asked Peyton

"What?" asked Larry

"We got into a fight yesterday and I rold her not to bother coming home and she didnt?" asked Peyton

"Peyton." said Larry

"Im sorry." said Peyton

"You have to fix this." said Larry

"How?" asked Peyton

"I dont know. But we are going to have a dinner as a family tonight and Haley is apart of this family now." said Larry

"But." said Peyton

"No buts. Fix it." said Larry then walks away

"Ugh!" yells Peyton then plops down onto the couch

Nathan's House:

(Kncok On Door)

"What do you want Peyton?" asked Nathan

"Haley. I know she's here." said Peyton

"Come in." said Nathan, "Haley!"

"Yeah?" asked Haley then notcies Peyton

"Larry is back and he wants to have a family dinner." said Peyton

"And?" asked Haley

"You are kinda apart of this family." said Peyton

"Right." said Haley

"Look, just be there at 7." said Peyton then walks away

"Ok here's the deal, ill come. If Nathan can, too." said Haley

"Whatever." said Peyton then leaves

"You reall want me to come?" asked Nathan

"Yeah." said, "Will you?"

"I guess." said Nathan

"YAY!" yells Haley then kisses Nathan

Peyton's House/6:30pm:

"Hey." said Haley

"Hey. You ok?" asked Brooke then hugs Haley

"Yeah." said Haley, "I thought I would come to help."

"Why would we need your help?" asked Peyton

"I work at a cafe. Im cook and im a waitress. And I havent seen you cook since ive been here and Brooke doesnt look like the kithen type.

I think I have more exsperience then the both of you. So step aside before you set the stove on fire." said Haley

"Whatever." said Peyton then walks away

"You're getting good." said Brooke

"I know." said Haley

7:15pm:

"This food looks and smells good. Great job Peyton." said Larry

"Actually..." said Peyton

"Actually she did a marvelous job. Great was an understatement. You should be proud." said Haley

"I am." said Larry, "So... Lucas. I dont think ive approved of you yet."

"I have a job, im a AB student. I like to read, listen to music and write. And Ive never been to a bar or gotten a tattoo." said Lucas

"Yet." whispers Brooke

"Welcome to the family, Luke." said Larry eating

"So... Nathan. When you and Peyton got toegther I was at sea and i never approved but I let it slide. But this time, what makes you think you;re good enough to date Haley?" asked Larry

"I can list reasons but none of them would matter." said Nathan

"And why wouldnt they?" asked Larry folding his arms

"Because... none of them are gonna be any good once I tell you that I love Haley. I like the way her smile lights up the room and when she crys, she shows so much passion. I love how she follows her heart and how she's so funny and romantic and how she cares so much about other people. Im in love with Haley James." said Nathan staring into Haley eyes

"Well... welcome to the family." said Larry the slaps Nathan on the back

Then Peyton scoffs and leaves the table


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Peyton? Peyton open the door." said Brooke

"Brooke." said Haley

"Hey. She wont answer." said Brooke

"You go and try to keep the dinner going. I'll see if I can talk to her." said Haley

"Ok. Good luck." said Brooke then walks away

"I know you're upset but Nathan is just a guy. Why does it matter?" asked Haley then Peyton opens the door

"Why does it matter? It matters because Nathan is the first guy I ever dated. I wanted us to work but it didnt and then to see you guys together makes my body grow of anger and betrayel. You took the one guy I ever cared about." said Peyton

"Peyton, thats not my fault. That relationship ended long before I came here and you went on about how much you didnt want him." said Haley

"Are you really that stupid?" asked Peyton then scoffs and slams her door

Naley's House:

"Thanks for coming." said Nathan

"Yeah, thanks for letting me." said Haley

"Sorry about the dinner. I shouldve never brought you there." said Haley

"It okay, I know how Peyton is. Im use to it." said Nathan

"I love you Nate." said Haley

"Haley…" said Nathan

"Yeah?" asked Haley

"Stay with me tonight." said Nathan

"Oh, I was hoping you would say that." said Haley

"I could love you forever." said Nathan

"So could I." said Haley

"You're my family now Haley. The true thing I have. I never wanna lose you." said Nathan

"You won't. What?" asked Haley

"Marry me…" said Nathan

"Nathan, couples don't get married in high-school. It's just… it's not normal." said Haley

"So? I'm not normal. What I'm feeling is definitely not normal and to be honest with you Haley, I don't ever want to be normal. Not with you. I'm serious.

"Yeah, I know…" said Haley

"OK, so I'll say it again. I could love you forever." said Nathan

"Nathan, so could I but…" said Haley

"So then why can't forever start today?" asked Nathan

Next Day:

"Peyton... I have something to tell you." said Haley then Peyton opens the door

"What now?" asked Peyton

"Me and Nathan are engaged." said Haley

"Wow." said Peyton

"Yeah, he asked me last night. Of course we're not gonna get married right now but it's gonna happen." said Haley

"You know? You go and do what you wanna do." said Peyton

"So... you're ok?" asked Haley

"Maybe this will answer you question." said Peyton then slaps Haley onto the ground

"Peyton!" yells Nathan, "She's pregnant."

"What?!" yells Breyton

Hospital:

"You ok?" asked Nathan

"Im fine." said Haley

"Are you sure?" asked Nathan

"I'm really fine." said Haley

"Little high on yourself aren't you? Going around saying you're all fine." said Nathan joking

"Shut up." said Haley

"You know what I realized when I was carrying you into the ambulance?" asked Nathan

"Whut? That Im in pain?" asked Haley joking

"I realized that if I'm going to live in the moment, I just wanna live in it with you." said Nathan

"Please." said Peyton

"If you dont wanna be here you can leave." said Nathan

"Gladly." said Peyton then leaves

Nathan's House:

"You know I'm here for you.

"I know you are… But what if we're not good together? What if Peyton drives us apart?

"She won't. Look, Haley, I want to be with you. And I hope you want to be with me." said Nathan

"I'll see you tonight then. After the game." said Haley

Basketball Game:

"Thanks for coming." said Nathan to Haley

"Oh My God! Did you just see that?" asked Brooke

"See what?" asked Peyton

"He just gave her the nod!" said Brooke

"What nod?" asked Peyton

"The "let's hook up after the game" nod. Wanna hear a secret?" asked Brooke

"What?" asked Peyton

"I was secretly rooting for you and Nathan." said Brooke

"What?" asked Peyton

"At first I was but not anymore. You wanna know why?" asked Brooke

"Why?" asked Peyton

"At first you guys were like the ideal couple then things started to change but I still thought you guys were perfect for each other. You both were stubborn and confused and sexy (Laugh) and you didnt know what love was. But now that I see him with Haley... he always had that strong positive good guy inside of him. All he neede was the right girl to get that guy out of him and he found true love and Peyton... you can feel that too." said Brooke

"Yeah... right." said Peyton

"Hey, broody." said Brooke  
"Hey, cheery. Peyton." said Lucas

"Hey." said Peyton  
"So, I'll see you after the game?" asked Brooke  
"As always." said Lucas then walks to Nathan  
"Lucas is on the team now?" asked Peyton

"Yeah. He played for Whitey yesterday. My man is goood." said Brooke


	9. Chapter 9

Peyton's House:

(Brooke takes a picture of Peyton in the shower for LustFactor)

**"We are going to get you a 10 yet!" yells Brooke **

"Hey, is Peyton around?" asked Halwy

**"Yeah, she'll be out in a second." said Brooke**

"Oh my God! Where did you get that picture of her?" asked Haley

**"I got it off modern technology. It's this free little project I'm doing to help expand her horizons." said Brooke**

"By posting nude pictures of her on the Internet?" asked Haley

**"Don't worry, she's gonna thank me once she sees the guys I've gotten lined up." said Brooke**

(sees the picture of one) "Oh, he's cute. (sees another picture) Oh, really cute! (sees another picture) Oh, that's what I'm talking about!" said Haley

**"Down girl. You can look at the menu all you want but from now on you eat at home." said Brooke**

"Brooke! Brooke, Im gonna kill you." said Peyton

**"In my defense, you need this." said Brooke**

"Ugh!" yells Peyton then notices Haley, "What are you doing here?"

**"I just wanted you to know that... I forgive you." said Haley**

"If you didnt know, I dont need your forgivness." said Peyton

**"Peyton... you cant hate me forever." said Haley**

"Stay away from me bitch." said Peyton then leaves the room

**Nathan's House:**

"Haley. What's wrong?" asked Nathan

**"I should have never come here. I dont belong in Tree Hill. Im not popular, Peyton hates me and Im pregnant." said Haley crying**

"Look Hales, everthing is gonna be ok. Things are gonna get better, ok? You gonna trust me on that." said Nathan

**"I trust you." said Haley**

Tree Hill High:

"Hey, Peyton. Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Nathan

"I dont know. Did hell freeze yet?" asked Peyton

**"Please?" asked Nathan**

"Fine." said Peyton

**"Follow me." said Nathan**

"Boys lockerroom?" asked Peyton

**"Just listen." said Nathan**

"Ok." said Peyton

**"You see this beach press? The summer I started to really dedicate myself to basketbell, my dad told me I was way to skinny to ever be a great player. He told me I wasnt tough enough and I wasnt strong enough. So, to prove him wrong, I spent every single day with ion this weight room. Its like a thousand degrees in here but I wasnt gonna let him be right." said Nathan**

"Anger is motivation." said Peyton

**"Anger is motivation. Everytime I benched another 10 pounds, Id scratch two letters in the plate." said Nathan**

"What is that? PS?" asked Peyton

**"It was the same summer we started dating. We were pretty good together werent we?" asked Nathan**

"Give me your hand. Come here, I want you to feel this." said Peyton

**"Geez, what happened?" asked Nathan**

"I broke my knuckle punching something after we broke up for like the 20th time. We were horrible together." said Peyton

**"Yeah, I know. I was just kinda hoping you forgot." said Nathan**

"No. We just had sex alot." said Peyton

**"Sure about that?" asked Nathan**

"Trust me. You're the only guy I had been with. You knew that." said Peyton

**"Than why do you care? About me and Haley. Why does it bother you so much?" asked Nathan**

"Because... I guess because since it didnt work out for us, I wanted it not to work out with you and Haley. I guess I just feel like... it was my fault or I wasnt good enough." said Peyton

**"Peyton... there is nothing wrong with you, ok? Everyone knows that our relationship failed because of me. I was a jackass." said Nathan**

"Yeah, you kinda were a jackass." said Peyton then her and Nathan laugh

**"Then why did you stick with me for so long?" asked Nathan**

"Cause sometimes its good. Sometimes theres no one else." said Peyton

**"Yeah." said Nathan**

"Look, the bells gonna ring soon and I know I wont get a chance to say it so im just gonna say it now. You're doing great Nathan. Alright? Just please please shove first sometimes." said Peyton

**"Thanks Peyton." said Nathan**

"Lets go." said Peyton

**"If you're looking for Nathan... he's in my bedroom." said Rachel**

"If you're looking for a black eye... it's in my fist. " said Haley

**"Ooooo... I didnt know you were so fiesty." said Rachel**

"No matter how nice I seem you have to remember that I cant stand you." said Haley

**"You're lucky Im not a total bitch." said Rachel**

"Honey, YOU'RE lucky I actually have class. I think it's time for you to get your insecure, skank ass out of my face." said Haley

**"You bit-" said Rachel**

"If I were you, Id step back off of my friend." said Peyton

**"Yeah, whatever." said Rachel**

"Dont push me, bitch." said Peyton

**"You know? Im not gonna waste my time on someone who's... nothing." said Rachel**

"You'd know." said Peyton then Rachel walks off

**"Thanks for sticking up for me." said Haley then starts to walk off**

"Haley!" yells Peyton after her

**"Yeah?" asked Haley**

"Im sorry for all the things ive done to you. You didnt deserve any of it. Think you can forgive me?" asked Peyton

**"Already forgiven." said Haley then she smile as Peyton and Peyton smiles back then they began to walk to class**

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Ive been working on a story and everyone loves it and I've lost focus of this story but Im back. So... I hop[e you atleast thought it was an ok chapter. Thanx for being patient!


End file.
